High Score
by EMS211605
Summary: What did McGee and Tony really do the night they were suppose to go out. Set right before the events of "Lost at Sea" 10x04. Pre-slash McNozzo. Enjoy!


McGee was just 5 minutes into beating the level he was on when his phone went off.

'_20 minutes'_

_'Good_' McGee thought as he read Tony's text message he can beat this level and then take a quick shower before he got there to pick him up.

He was just on the brink of winning the level and beating his own high score when he heard Jethro bark and then the door open. He rolled his eyes knowing exactly who broke into his apartment. He finished the level in 2 minutes still ignoring the figure standing behind him.

"You know Tony if you keep breaking in I might just have to give you a key. I thought you said 20 minutes." Tim said turning around to face Tony who was leaning on the bookshelf trying to look casual.

Tony shrugged his shoulders "I lied and if you give me a key people might start talking McGoo."

"Yeah too late for that" McGee said mostly to himself while getting up from his chair and heading toward the bathroom.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Tony, I am going to take a quick shower feed Jethro while I am in there and only give him only one treat this time."

"Give him only one treat this time." Tony said mocking McGee. "You know that's why he likes me more." He said in his normal voice.

"Highly doubt that" Tim called out while closing the door.

Tony looked over at Jethro who was sitting in the kitchen wagging his tail.

"Come on Mutt time to eat."

With that Jethro was at the feet of Tony while he got the dog food. After pouring the food into the bowl and then slipping in one and a half treats in the bowl he made his way back to the living room.

He was scanning the bookshelf when he heard the computer go off. Curious what exactly what the big deal about the game was. He sat down and clicked some keys and was surprised that the screen was not locked and he was greeted with a video game selection screen. Doing it just because he was curious he selected the guns he wanted to use and the setting he thought looked best. Then he slipped on the headset wanting to see if wearing them would make it anymore better.

He was starting to get the hang of it and really getting into it. Which was probably the exact reason he didn't hear the shower cut off or the door open to the bathroom or McGee walking over to stand behind him.

"You know if you go straight and not round the corner so much you would have a better range at the guys." McGee finally said after waiting another 5 minutes.

"Probie, I wasn't. You know it was just sitting here and it kept making noises. You know you should really learn to password your stuff." Tony said turning the chair around facing Tim who smile said he was enjoying this a bit too much.

"You might as well finish off the level. You're doing pretty okay for a first timer." He said with amusement in his voice.

Tony just rolled his eyes and turned back his attention to the game. "I am not enjoying this you know. I just like to complete things that I have started. Even if it is just silly video game."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that DiNozzo."

An hour later with the help of Tim yelling out instructions to Tony the level was complete. Tony jumped up when he killed the last guy and engulfed McGee in a hug. Once he realized what he was doing he quickly let go and fell back in his chair.

All Tim did was laugh while leaning over to put the computer to sleep mode. "And you call me a geek."

"You are a geek."

"You were spazzing out playing that game."

"No I wasn't."

"Oh really? Because this video says otherwise." McGee said while taking out his phone and showing the video of Tony who indeed was cursing and getting worked up over the game.

"Delete that."

"No."

"McGee, get rid of it."

"And I said no."

Next thing he knew Tony was reaching for the phone and almost tripped when McGee took a step back. Once he saw Tony gaining back his balance he ran through the bedroom and toward the bathroom and locked it.

"Get out of the bathroom McGoo."

"No"

McGee finally relaxed a little when he heard footsteps walking away from the door. He sat down on the floor and started watching the video again. When he heard Tony picking the lock he quickly put the phone in his back pants pocket and climbed in the shower. Once Tony opened up the door he scanned the room and saw McGee in the shower. He climbed in on the opposite side of the tub and leaned on the wall.

"You know if you wanted to shower all you had to do was ask." Tony said with a smile.

"In your dreams DiNozzo." Tim said with an eye roll.

"Give me the phone."

"No"

"You really like that word tonight, don't you? I have no problem groping you probie."

"You don't know if the phone is on me or not. I could have put it in one of the cabinets."

Tony made his way over to Tim and was standing face to face with him. "Left back pocket."

Tony started to reach for it when McGee tried to catch his arm but he quickly reacted and grabbed McGee's wrist and put it above his head.

"Wanna try that again" Tony said with a raised eyebrow

"Fine, I'll delete it…once I have it on my computer. Come on it is like a once in lifetime opportunity."

Still not releasing his grip Tony thought this over.

"Fine, only on your computer for your eyes only. But I swear the second I even think you showed someone the video. You are a dead man, Probie."

They continued in that place for a minute or two looking each other over.

"So are we just going to stay here all night or…?"

Tony finally realized he was practically on top of Tim and got back.

"Yeah not a chance McGee."

Tony stepped out of the tub not realizing that the mat was scrunched up and he trip on it landing right on his butt.

McGee busted out laughing and Tony just flashed him his best 'Gibbs glare'. Tim carefully stepped out of the tub and reached over to help him up. When it looked like he was accepting the help he pulled the probie down with him. He then wrapped his arms around his waist making it his goal not to let McGee go anywhere.

"Tony let me go."

"No"

"I'm serious let me up."

Tony just shook his head having a smile playing on his lips.

"Now who likes that word" McGee said with another eye roll. Just then an idea came to his head and he shrugged thinking '_why not'._

He leaned and just slightly brushed his lips against Tony's excepting him to immediately jump up and let go but to his surprise when he released the kiss Tony was smiling.

"You were not supposed to enjoy that" McGee said giving him a weird look.

"Oh" Acting shocked "So, I wasn't supposed to like it."

"No, you weren't"

"So, I have no logical reason to want you to do that again?" Tony said leaning more into Tim.

"No you don't"

Tony just shrugged and closed the remaining distance. As soon as their lips met it started off slow and then quickly turned into fighting for dominance. When Tony thought Tim was well enough distracted he slid one hand toward the phone.

"Tony" McGee yelled out when he figured out what he was doing. He let out a sigh. "If you can beat my high score then and only then will I erase it."

"Great" Tony released him and then got up and started to make his way back to the living room. McGee was right behind him but then Tony turned around and kissed him again even though it was shorter it had a lot of spark.

"I do enjoy kissing you though, wasn't lying about that."

He smiled and then made his way to living room missing the fact that Tim was wearing a goofy smile on his face.

"McGeek, get in here so you can watch me put your high score to shame."

With that McGee went in to the living room wearing that same goofy smile.


End file.
